Dynasty
by Amethyst Darkness
Summary: A war heroine pushed to the sidelines and forced to watch everyone get their happy ending. A new empire will be built on the bodies of the dead. Haruno Sakura overthrowing the Hokage was the least of the Konoha's worries. Dark!Sakura


1

* * *

For years, she had strived herself to be better, faster, stronger. For years, she had pushed herself, mentally and physically, to her limits; straining her muscles, reading ninjutsu scrolls at 3AM, the endless cycle of training vigorously, working shifts in the hospital – all to match up to _them_. For years, she had been discarded. All because she wasn't enough. She was angry. She, a common civilian, had given her all to be where she is now. She, who had no sharingan, no kyuubi, no famous fathers - nothing but her hard work and dedication for the strength she had now. To help finish the war. And the thanks she gets in return? Watching _them_ be praised for it.

She, who had been pushed to the side whilst the men received the glory. While Sasuke fucking Uchiha, the traitor of Konoha, was welcomed back with open arms just for him to leave again.

She, who had spent eight years of her life working her way up the hospital, just to be a forgotten war heroine.

Konoha loved to pride themselves for being a fair, equal village and maybe to the outside, that's what they looked like. They hid it so well but try as _they_ might, they looked down on kunoichis. Especially clanless kunoichis.

Now, eight years after the war, at the ripe age of twenty-four, everyone's life was falling into place. Kakashi as the Hokage. Naruto was training to be his successor. Sasuke was fucking off doing whatever he wanted around the world. Even Ino was in a serious relationship with Sai, of all people. Everyone, but her. She was past angry. She was vengeful and Haruno Sakura was not the same naïve little girl twelve years ago.

She was plotting.

Her clanless background was the first target. Haruno Sakura knew that Konoha would only fully accept a member from a powerful clan – Lee and Tenten were prime examples of this. The two were incredibly powerful, matching up to Neji if not more powerful than him but their lack of clan backgrounds made them useless to the system.

Konoha loved to preach about fairness and "Will of Fire." Bullshit.

It wasn't too much of a challenge to start a rumour surrounding her parentage – after all, her parents were dead so there was really no one to quell the rumours and she was an only child. It was a bonus that the old bats – civilians and shinobis alike, no matter how much they denied it – loved gossip.

* * *

 _"Ayano-baa-san! Did you hear about your old neighbour, Sakura-san? Apparently word's going round that she's a Senju!"_

 _"Hah? The Haruno girl? I always knew there was something different about her! Looked nothing like her parents, I tell you,"_

* * *

When Sakura was called into the Hokage office, she couldn't help but inwardly smirk. Her plan was going perfectly. And so, when confronted with her old sensei, the famous copy-nin Kakashi Hatake, she put the well known Sakura smile and greeted him.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura said, bowing to the man behind the desk before dimpling at him. "You called for me?"

Kakashi had got rid of the headband that covered his one eye, so it was extremely evident how much he dreaded this conversation, if the lines below his eyes had anything to say. They both crinkled at the sight of his pink haired ex-student. "Sakura-chan, it's been a while. Why don't you visit your old sensei anymore?" Because you're a piece of shit that doesn't even care. I can see through your act, Sakura thought spitefully whilst keeping her façade up. "How have you been?"

"It's been very hectic at the hospital. You'd think that with the peace going on around the world that there would hardly be any injured shinobis but nope. Anyway, I hope you didn't call me here for a social call?" Sakura said, playfully giving him an unimpressed look.

Kakashi smiled but it disappeared quick. "No, it's…Listen…I don't know where to begin. I don't even think I'm the right person to be teling you this," He mumbled.

"Hokage-sama, you're mumbling now," She replied. The 'disrespectful' reply was seen as playful banter and Sakura knew well that Kakashi would not take the retorts to heart and would even dissuade him from becoming suspicious.

Kakashi sighed. "Do you know anything about your ancestry?"

Sakura furrowed her brows, while inwardly gleaming at the expected conversation. If the past eight years taught her anything, it was how to lie like it was second nature. "Um, my granddad was a merchant and he met my grandmother during his travels, if that's what you're asking. I don't really know anything about my dad's parents to be honest, he's never really brought them up."

Her old sensei frowned. "I see. You know I've never been one for gossip but there's been one going around that was difficult to ignore. I'm not sure if you've heard it. But there's been talk about you being a Senju." Kakashi paused, letting it sink in. "And a birth certificate was found in the public library. We ran tests to see if they're authentic and – I found your birth certificate, Sakura. Your real birth certificate. A letter was folded into it. Sakura, I really don't know how else to put this but," He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno née Masuda were not your real parents. In the letter, it explained that they hid your identity to protect you. You are the daughter of Takumi Senju and Haruhi Tanaka. Takumi Senju was the son of Sachiko Senju – the illegitimate son of Tobirama Senju. Sakura, to put it bluntly, your bloodlines run right back to the founding clan of Konoha and the second Hokage."

Kakashi watched his female student's reaction closely. While she wasn't as strong as the other members of team 7, she still had her own merits. And last he checked, she was the most emotional one, so he was wary of the breakdown that he was sure was going to come. In Sakura's defence, finding out your whole life was a lie will definitely take loads of time to get used to.

In his honest opinion, finding out about her heritage had truly shocked him, and Kakashi was hardly a man to get shocked at many things. He had always underestimated Sakura (for good reason, he always tried to justify himself) and discovering she was the last of one of the most powerful clans to exist in history? Kakashi wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Maybe she did have potential, after all these years.

"Sakura-chan?" The masked man said, breaking the pink haired girl out of her reverie, as her green eyes focused and snapped up to meet his.

"Yeah? I just – I'm so…I don't even know what to say." Sakura stuttered out, attempting to formulate words. "Why...why was the letter even in the public library? Why did my p- _parents_...Hide it?"

Kakahsi looked down at her in sympathy. Even though he hadn't really seen much of his old student the past eight years, he still cared. So with that in mind, he picked up the letter that was found in the library and walked towards the smaller female, pulling her into a rare Kakashi hug, Sakura had automatically froze at the contact – even though it was a one armed hug, it was the most physical connection she's ever had with her old sensei since she's known him.

Kakashi didn't miss how she stiffened at the contact, but chalked it up to the unexpectedness of the hug and immediately dismissed it. With his awkwardness at emotional situations, he was just as helpful as Sasuke. Kakashi had no experience with the topic and didn't even know where to begin handling it, especially with his female student who he wasn't even close to in the first place.

When he finally pulled away, he placed the letter in her hands.

"I really don't know, Sakura-chan. But I promise you, I will find out why this is all happening."

"T-thank you, Kakashi. For everything," Sakura said, her eyes glistening as she firmly took it in her hands, the paper creasing at the strength of the hold. Before leaving, she bowed politely and walked out of the room.

If Kakashi was actually paying attention and not in his own head, he would've noticed the sickening smirk across her face.

Sakura was incredibly intelligent. She knew overthrowing a well-loved Hokage would be a tough job – especially single handedly. She definitely couldn't accomplish this on her own. She would need a new group to replace the old bags that called themselves the Council.

She had mulled over who she was going to add to her collection. Sakura would need people with motives, loyalty and intelligence.

The only people Sakura could think of were dead – but no matter. The Edo Tensei was a difficult jutsu to master but hell hath a woman scorned.

She would show Sasuke what revenge really looked like.

* * *

i redid the first chap cuz i didn't realise i made it 3 years ago omg and it had so many grammar mistakes.

look out for the next chap within the next 2 weeks! all this free time after finishing my first year of uni LETS GO AYYY

ame x


End file.
